


Broken

by Yaba_dabs



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Bottom Charles, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Paralysis, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaba_dabs/pseuds/Yaba_dabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik left Charles at the beach with nothing. When they meet again after years of separation, will Charles be able to forgive Erik for breaking him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, so hopefully this doesn't suck too much! Tags will be added as story progresses.

Shaw was dead. 

He had seen it with his own eyes, lived through it within the man’s mind. He had felt every second of the excruciating pain as that coin had passed through Shaw’s skull. He had witnessed the man’s life flash before his eyes, seen the atrocities he had committed. Then he felt Shaw’s life go dark, like the snuffing of a candle.

Yet that was not enough for Erik.

As Charles watched Erik turn the missiles back towards the ships waiting in the ocean, he wished more than ever that Erik had never touched that helmet. It blocked Charles from Erik’s mind, the mind he had become so familiar with in the past few weeks, blocked him from talking sense into the man. Killing hundreds of people was not the way to ease Erik’s pain, but there was no way for Charles to physically stop him. 

“Erik,” Charles shouted, “You said yourself, we’re the better men. This is the time to prove it. There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men! They are just following orders!” 

Erik’s face tightened, and Charles knew his words had fallen on deaf ears. 

“I’ve been at the mercy of men ‘just following orders,’” Erik shouted, his hands never wavering. “Never again!”

A shot rang out over the beach, fired from Moira’s gun. Charles tried to track it, but he lost sight of it’s trajectory as Erik deflected it. There was a moment of relief as it missed Erik, but then Charles felt dread. He turned to make sure the rest of the children were not hit, but a sudden sharp pain in his back made Charles fall to the ground with a cry. It was excruciating and it felt like knives were scraping down Charles’s spine. 

_I’ve been shot_ , Charles quickly realized. _Erik,_ my _Erik, shot me._

Erik was beside him in moments, holding Charles in warm, barely shaking arms. “I’m so sorry,” he choked out. The arms around Charles tightened, and although the pain briefly worsened, he felt safe for a moment in time before reality once again set in.

“I said back off!” Charles startled as Erik shouted at the approaching Moira. “You! You did this!” 

The dog tags around Moira’s neck started to strangle her, the metal gleaming brightly off her neck in the sun. Charles saw her face start to redden and knew Erik had the intent to kill her. While Charles was not in love with her as everyone thought, he held Moira in high regard and respected her greatly. She was a good person, and did not deserve to die because of this. Charles said the only thing he could think of to stop it.

“Please!” Charles grabbed Erik’s arm and squeezed as tight as he could. “She didn’t do this, Erik. You did.”

As Erik’s warm chocolate eyes hardened to stone, Charles knew he had said the wrong thing, but he couldn’t take it back. Moira should not have to die for this mistake. 

Erik pulled away from Charles and locked eyes with him. “Us turning on each other, it’s what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles. I want you by my side. We’re—“ Erik paused and Charles knew he was choosing his words carefully. “—a pair, you and I. All of us, together, protecting each other….We want the same thing!”

As Charles stared up into those brown eyes he had come to love, he felt an incredibly heavy blanket of sadness creep up upon him. 

“My Erik, I’m sorry, but we do not.” 

And before Charles’s eyes, Charles saw the man before him change from Erik, the man he loved, into Magneto. The man who had shared his bed last night, and the night before that, was gone. 

“This society won’t accept us.” Erik proclaimed, turning away from Charles and towards the other mutants. “We will form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now we get ready to play ours. Who’s with me?”

Charles felt like he had been shot once more as he saw Raven follow Erik to Azazel and Angel. As he watched his little sister follow his best friend and lover into a different life, he couldn’t help but try to get up and follow them. But something was not working, his legs were not moving. 

Panic descended and overtook his mind. “I can’t feel my legs!”

As Hank and the others approached him, Charles realized he had not seen Erik and Raven leave. That pain seemed to rival that of the wound he had just sustained. He hadn’t even gotten one last look!

He had just lost everyone he loved. His best friend and lover, and his sister. Everything had been taken away from him.

Charles’s heart broke.


End file.
